particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Keizerlijke Unie
| Seats2 Title = Seats in Regional Legislatures | Seats2 = | Website = ku.van | }} The Imperial Union (Vanukeaans: Keizerlijke Unie) is a Vanukuian monarchist party which was created solely for the purpose to make Vanuku a constitutional monarchy. It's political beliefs are a political stream called liberal-monarchism but the party often resides to populism to gain the favour of the people. The political position of the party is considered to be centre-right. The party succeeded at it's main goal of restoring a monarchy on January 1st 3297, when the Emperor Johannes I was crowned. The party also has a paramilitary wing, called the Imperial Militia. History The foundations for the party where a lifelong dream of duke Johannes XII van Zuyden tot Banstill. Johannes XII tried to convince Cornelis van Zanten in 3208 to endorse a monarch but the ambitious Van Zanten was a staunch fascist and denied the proposal. More than 80 years later duke Adriaan VI van Nachten, together with margravin Anna-Maria II van Wiel tot Wiel, wanted to refresh the idea of a monarchist party. When the great-grandson of Johannes XII was informed of this he did not even hesitate, it would be his life goal to fulfill his great-grandfathers dream. The party then started as a regional party on June 16, 3289. Campaigning actively for regional elections they managed to get a few seats in the provinces of Vanuku. Almost two years later, on June 10 3291, the party joined the national politics. Ideology The Imperial Union is a liberal-monarchist party located on the centre-right of the political spectrum. This means the party wishes to establish a constitutional monarchy while greatly valuing the personal liberty of the people. The party has a list of points they call the "eight pillars of the Union" which summarizes their political ideology. * Vanuku needs a democracy with a monarch. The Imperial Union believes that Vanuku needs a monarchy to represent the nation, address the people and advice the cabinet. But also to uphold the great history and culture Vanuku has. * Vanuku needs greater federalization. Federalization is one of the primal points of the party, the Union believes the government should leave more to the saying of local governments and their populace. * Vanuku needs to be active in the international community. The Union is a great supporter of internationalism, believing Vanuku needs to be active in the international community to help and support other nations. * Vanuku needs a free economy. The Union are liberals, and in that matter believe the economy needs to be free to a level that it's good for both consumer and producer. * Vanuku needs a strong standing armed forces. The Union is in favour of upholding the military tradition of the nation. * Vanukuians need more civil liberties. Liberty is a basic right of the Vanukuian citizen and it should not matter what the colour of skin his, what religion he believes in or what that persons sexuality is, they are all equal and deserve their liberty. * Faith has no place in Vanuku's government. The government should be a independent institution, no religion should guide the laws and rules of Vanuku * The environment can take care of itself. The Union opposes environmental regulations, subsidies and tax reliefs. Terra has stood through millions of years, it is nonsense that we can ruin it in the next thousand. Electoral History This paragraph features a summary of all elections the Imperial Union has been in. It will feature a review of the electoral battle as well as an analysis of the terms. July 3294 - December 3294 The elections in the summer of 3294 where the first for the Imperial Union since their entry into national politics. But the entry of the newcomer party was certainly not small, with 48 out of 150 seats they almost held 1/3 of the Vanukuian parliament. As well as governorship of the Schoorvesten state. Shortly after these elections the Union also joined in a cabinet with the Anti-Revolutionaire Volkspartij to unify Vanukuian politics. December 3294 - March 3296 The fall of the far-left Nieuw Links Front party meant that there where 30 seats vacant in the parliament of Vanuku. The two remaining parties settled for new elections. The results of these elections where very close, at almost half for both parties. The Anti-Revolutionaire Volkspartij received a 1 seat majority. The Union got 74 seats and 3 governorships. March 3296 - Present The collapse of the Anti-Revolutionaire Volkspartij left over half of the national seats vacant. New elections followed and this time the Union was the only available candidate resulting in a full victory. With all the seats in hands of the Union the "declaration of the Imperial Confederation" was also put forward to vote. It passed in January 3297 marking the beginning of the new Imperial Confederation of Vanuku. Party Leadership The Imperial Union is always led by three individuals, the party leader and chairman who lead the party in co-operation and the parliamentary speaker who represents the party to the outside world and leads it in the Vanukuian parliament. Executive Party Directors (June 3289 - January 3297) *'Party Chairman' - Johannes van Zuyden tot Banstill *'Party Leader' - Anna-Maria van Wiel tot Wiel *'Parliamentary Leader' - Adriaan van Nachten Executive Party Directors (January 3297 - March 3308) *'Party Chairman' - Adriaan van Nachten *'Party Leader' - Anna-Maria van Wiel tot Wiel *'Parliamentary Leader' - Elzo van der Halma Executive Party Directors (March 3308 - Present) *'Party Chairman' - Abraham Sitters *'Party Leader' - Angela Botzelaer *'Parliamentary Leader' - Hendrik der Aa Category:Vanuku Category:Political parties in Vanuku